tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Belvoir Castle Steam Festival
ride at the show in 2008]] built Showmans engine]] The Belvoir Castle Steam Festival or Steam Rally is held each year on the Fields below Belvoir Castle, Home of the Duke of Rutland, in the Midlands between Grantham and Nottingham, in England. The Event is held in May, and has suffered with others from the weather over the last few years but it was good in 2008, but 2009 suffered again with a wet Saturday reducing visitor numbers. But 2010 was blessed with good weather and a decent turn out. The Future After the rain hit visitor numbers there were reports that the 2010 event would not take place but this event is popular with exhibitors and tractor clubs and a new deal with the site owners has hopefully secured the 2010 event. But a Major sponsor is being sought to secure the events future as past events have made a loss. The the weather being good and a good turn out at the 2010 event should secure this popular event for 2011. Typical attractions The Show features; *Steam engines *Steam rollers *Showmans Engines *Tractors with a featured make or theme each year. *Stationary Engines *Road building demonstrations by the IL'SON CRUSHERS gang. *Fair ground rides *Fair ground Organs *Commercial vehicles displays and some Heavy Haulage Trucks. * Military vehicles and re-enactments, with rides in tanks *Collectable Models and both static & working scale Engineering Models *Threshing machinery demonstrations. *Vehicle recovery demonstrations *NTET National Traction engine Trust Stand *RRA Road Roller Association stand and displays *Historic Vehicle club stands and displays *Trade stalls *Food & drink tents & stands. Annual special themed feature Each year a theme is picked for the featured type of vehicle display that year: Theme for 2011 The theme for 2011 is yet to be announced John Deere for 2010 A display of John Deere tractors from 1929 to the latest 500 + hp tracked model for 2010 Ford and Fordson Expo for 2009 The 2009 event featured a fantastic display by the Ford and Fordson Association with over 200 Ford tractors. Including a number of Roadless and County conversion with a few other rare examples such as the American built trackson crawler conversion. Single cylinder tractors for 2008 A feature of single tractors Field Marshall and Lanz models with other makers examples from around the world. Show galleries Latest event at the top File:RRA_Aveling-Barford_display_at_Belvoir_2011_-_IMG_3030.jpg|Part of the Aveling-Barford display by the RRA File:Burrell_no._4000_Showmans_RL_Ex-Mayor_at_Belvoir_2011_-_IMG_3067.jpg|Burrell no. 4000 - Ex Mayor part of the Saunders collection File:Marshall_no._49725_Ag_TE_Old_Nick_BW_4509_at_Belvoir_2011_Little_Nick_IMG_3050.jpg|Marshall no. 49725 Old Nick and 6" model Little Ol Nick File:Fowler_no._15288_T3_tractor_Mr_Blower_at_belvoir_2011_-_IMG_3112.jpg|Preparing for steaming Fowler no. 15288 MrBlower has the boiler tubes swept to remove soot File:Fowler_no._16433_Roller_Monty_UM_3917_at_Belvoir_2011_-_IMG_3118.jpg|The 'works' of 12 ton Steam roller Monty Fowler no. 16433 that is back in steam after 40 year File:Volvo_FH_of_J_Swingler_with_Faun_Crane_at_belvoir_2011_-_IMG_3128.jpg|An example of Modern heavy haulage by J. Swingler Transport - Volvo FH with FAUN crane on a Faymonville low loader Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here File:Belvoir_2010_commercials_lineup_-_IMG_2823.jpg|commercials line up in the ring File:Belvoir_2010_continental_Single-cylinder_line_-_IMG_2826.jpg|Contiental single cylinder line up File:Single_cylinder_tractor_line_ar_Belvoir_2010IMG_2849.jpg|More single cylinder tractors in 2010 File:American_Custom_cars_at_Belvoir_2010_-_IMG_2847.jpg|A trio of American Custom Cars File:Sprig_on_Sawbench_demo_at_Belvoir_2010_-_IMG_2827.jpg|Foster Sprig on the saw bench Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here File:Tractor_pullers_line_up_at_Belvoir_09_-_IMG_8567.jpg|The tractor pullers warming up in the ring Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here Image:Austin_Deliver_van-Hedger-BelvoirDSC01206.JPG|An immaculate example of an Austin delivery van at the show in 2008 Image:Tank_transporter_lowloader_trailerDSC01249.JPG|A Tank transporter with Centurion Tank an example of some of the Heavy Haulage and Military vehicles on display at this show Image:Chaseside_Crane_at_Belvoir_Castle_2008.JPG|A Chaseside crane based on a Fordson tractor Image:Ford-Ferguson_tractor_at_Belvoir_Castle_show_2008.JPG|A Fordson 8N tractor with Ferguson system Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here File:Military_vehicle_line_up_at_Belvoir_in_2007DSCF0236.jpg|The Military Vehicle line up in 2007 with the Castle behind on the skyline Image:Promotional_vehicle_-_worthingtons_-_front_-_Belvoir_-_DSCF0239.jpg|A promotional vehicle XU 177 built to look like a Worthingtons beer bottle Image:Advertising_vehicle-Worthingtons-_side_-_Belvoir_-_DSCF0238.jpg|An early example of a custom built promotional vehicle Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here 2011 event 2010 event 2009 Event 2008 Event 2007 Event Past events add details here of participants at the earlier events See also *Shows and Meets *Steam fairs *Show Reports References / sources Based on photos from the events and 2010 show guide External links *Steamscencs list of engines at the 2008 event Category:Steam Fairs Category:Events Category:Reports Category:Belvoir Castle Steam Festival Category:Events in Leicestershire -